Germany's Porche
by ZemyxLover98
Summary: When Italy wrecks Germany's car, they go in search for a new one. A test drive in the country turns into more. Yaoi. Sex. For akatsukibunni95!


**This... Well, I wrote it quite sometime ago, but forgot to post it. This was written for akatsukibunni95!~**

"Germany!" The little Italian called out from the kitchen. Germany paused immediately; it was uncommon that Italy would be awake at this time. The blonde released the doorknob to the garage where his car was and headed to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Italy, still in only his boxers and undershirt. "Ah, Germany! Maybe you shouldn't go to work today!" This confused the German even further. Not go to work? Why, that would be absurd! Germany lived to work!

"Why?" was all that Germany could say; he hated to admit it, but even he wasn't a morning person. He would give anything to be able to sleep like Italy. The small Italian bounded to his side and tried to push him into the kitchen.

"W—Well, you work too much, yeah! You work too much! And… I get really lonely here all day!" That statement caused the red flags to rise for Germany; Italy was hiding something—and he knew what. He knew there was a reason he had come home late last night! He immediately turned and set his destination to the garage. He ignored the small Italian that was trying to push him away from the door. He turned the doorknob.

No car.

"Italy…" Germany's voice was deathly low.

"Germany! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to; it was an accident!" Italy cowered. Germany was silent for a few moments.

"Where is it?"

"Uh… Well… It was in such bad shape; they took it away…" Germany twitched. "Ah! But there is a good thing!"

"And that would be…?"

"I wasn't hurt!"

"So, do you two have a particular preference?" The salesman asked with a smile. Germany shook his head.

"Nein; we'll just look around for a bit." Germany replied as he and Italy began looking at the cars in the lot. The salesman smiled and went off to greet the new customers who had just arrived. It was just ten minutes before Germany heard Italy squeal from across the lot. He immediately headed toward his Italian lover, wondering what had happened.

"Germany! Look! I like—no! I _love_ this one! ~" Italy was pointing at a black 2010 Porsche as he jumped up and down in place. Germany sighed and shook his head. There was no way he was going to drive that! No matter how much Italy liked it! "Please, Germany! Just a test drive at least! If you don't like it, then we can get what you want! Please! ~" Italy began whining, using those damn puppy-dog eyes of his as he clung to Germany's arm.

"Fine," Germany finally gave in. "I'll go get the keys."

"Yay! _Grazie_, Germany!" Italy cooed before kissing the German's cheek sweetly, causing the usual stern man's cheeks to be dusted pink.

Since the two always had to drive in the country for travel, they decided to test the car out there as well. Italy was clinging to Germany's arm and smiling softly. Germany was driving steadily, keeping his focus on the road.

"Veh, Germany… We never get to spend much time together anymore; I miss doing stuff like this." He looked up the German, with slightly saddened eyes. Germany began to slow down.

"I know…" He muttered. He soon stopped, pulling over on the side of the road. Italy looked up, slightly confused. Germany leaned over and kissed him softly, grabbing his waist and pulling him even closer. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away for air; Italy's face was red as he gasped for air.

"Germany…" He breathed out before wrapping his arms around the blonde and kissing him again. Germany pulled away quickly.

"Back seat," He muttered before shutting off the car. Italy climbed in the back as Germany got out of the car and joined his lover in the back. Germany closed the door and was immediately confronted with a red-faced Italian. Germany situated himself to a sitting position in the middle seat before Italy climbed in his lap. Their lips locked as Germany's hands explored every inch of the Italian, earning soft moans and squeaks every so often. Italy began rocking back and forth on Germany's hardening cock, causing him to tremble with excitement. He pulled away from the German's lips.

"G-Germany… I need you" He whispered huskily. "I need you inside of me, Germany." The other only nodded as Italy moved just enough for him to unzip his pants and pull his rock hard cock out as Italy quickly removed his own pants and boxers, ending up tangled and on his back in the seat beside Germany. The Germany positioned himself above the flustered Italian and chuckled. "Please, Germany…" Italy whined. "Just fuck me, please fuck me!"

"No preparation?" Germany queried; usually Italy would whine if Germany didn't prepare him. Italy shook his head quickly. The German grabbed Italy's legs and positioned himself at the smaller's entrance. Italy's begging continued, causing the German to almost lose control. He pushed into the small Italian slowly as Italy moaned and pleaded of more. It wasn't long before Germany was pounding into the Italian, now earning screams of pleasure and pleads for even more. He began stroking the other's hard in time with his thrusts. Italy clawed at the German's back as he leaned over his, thrusting even further and harder in.

"Germany!" Italy cried out as he felt the German hit his sweet spot. "Germany! More! Please, more!" He screamed Germany's name as his lover continued to pound the same spot over and over. Germany could feel Italy's muscles clench around his ready to explode cock; he groaned deeply as he continued harder. "Germany! I-I'm gonna… gonna…!" With a scream of his lover's name, Italy's seed gushed from his cock; Germany's doing the same as he filled Italian so much that some of it began leaking out. Both males stayed still for several minutes, panting and trying to catch their breath. Germany pulled out of his lover, sitting in the seat, Italy joining him and leaning against him.

"I love you, Germany…" Italy whispered, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"I love you too… Feliciano." Delighted to hear his human name, Italy looked up.

"Does this mean we can get the car, Luddy?" he asked excitedly. The German looked down at the cum stained seat.

"_Ja_…"

**Those of you that have read United Differences, know that akatsukibunni95 asked why Germany has a Porche and I hope this answered your question, Bunni!**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_


End file.
